Scars
by lobster13
Summary: I kinda invented a situation in which Kira  Castle's ex on 02X12 is divorced now and kisses Castle. But how will Kate Beckett react after seeing them together considering the "I love you"? One-shot.


**Hey there! So, I decided to write something after that emotional thing that was "Kill Shot". I kinda invented a situation in which Kira (Castle's ex on 02X12) comes back and drinks coffee with Castle. She is divorced now and kisses him. But how will Kate Beckett react after seeing them together considering the "I love you"? One-shot.**

She knew the feeling. She'd been heartbroken before. Very heartbroken. But never THAT heartbroken.  
>He'd said he loved her, so why had he kissed another woman? Kira was not just "another woman" and she knew that. She had actually been pretty nice to Kate before the wedding. But now, there she was, about two years after her wedding, kissing Kate's man. The man she loved and who loved her back.<p>

If you love someone, you don't kiss other people. He had. But if you love someone, you tell them. She hadn't.

Katherine Beckett was NEVER the type of girl who cried over a man. She thought it was just pathetic. But he wasn't just 'a man'. He was HER man. The man who'd always been there for her. The man who kissed her like no other man ever did. The man who made her feel special with just one look. Even though he didn't know any of that.  
>He didn't know that she knew that he loved her. It made her feel small. Why did she have to hide everything from the one person who she knew that would understand and help her through EVERYTHING? "Because of my walls", she had told herself.<p>

She'd been angry. She'd been sad. And then she'd been so jealous that she started crying. Now she was angry, jealous, sad AND crying.

It took her two hours to finally grow the courage to go to his loft and confront him about it, however, now that she was there, she couldn't even bring herself to knock.

"I love you. I love you, Kate." - the words that kept her awake every night wishing she was sleeping next to him, that made her heart skip a beat whenever he was around, that made her feel safe... now they made her feel confused and heartbroken.

She didn't know how, but she finally had the guts to knock.

"Who wants to die painfully for waking me up at this... Kate?"

"Hey." - she said shyly.

"Come in!" - he said, gesturing to an empty couch in the middle of the living room.

He sat next to her and waited for an explanation. It didn't come.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. A few seconds. And it was enough for him to see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Kate, what happened?" - he asked, worried.

"How could you?" - she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"How could I what?"

"Kiss her, Castle! Kira? Isn't she married?"

"Oh my God, is that what this is about?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"She got divorced. We we're just having coffee. Are you kidding me?"

"Am I what?" - Ooh, ok, now she was officially pissed. "Seriously? Are YOU kidding ME? I saw you kiss your ex girlfriend slash ex love of your life after you told me you loved me! What's the deal with you? When I'm dying, you love me, when I'm alive, you don't give a damn about me?"

"After I told you what?" - His eyes popped out

There was no turning back now "After you told me loved me." - she said quietly as a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "I remember everything."

"But yo-ou sa-aid you didn't remem-member anything." - he mumbled. If she wasn't pissed slash sad slash jealous she would've thought it was adorable.

"I lied, Castle. You leaned on top of me as I bled on the floor and you said "Stay with me. I love you. I love you, Kate." I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I know I was supposed to, but... my walls and... Castle, I'm sorry." - she started crying for real now - "I can't do this to you, I'm too screwed up. And you already have Kira, you don't need me." - she turned around and was about to walk away when he pushed her by the arm and brought her closer to him.

"Kate, I didn't kiss Kira, she kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I realized what she was doing. When she asked me why, I said 'Because I'm in love with someone else'."

"And what did she say after that?" - she was still crying.

"She said 'Tell Kate she has a great man looking after her.'' She smiled.

"Rick, I love you." - she said, naturally. It didn't seem weird, like it did with ALL of the other guys. It felt... Simple, and perfect and completely and absolutely right.

"You what?" - his smile was larger than a Cheshire cat's.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." - now both their smiles were as big as Cheshire's.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist as fast as he could while she placed her hands on his hair. He pulled her in for a passionate and long kiss. It didn't just feel right. It felt more than that... It was like a puzzle was just completed inside of her. Finally completed.<p>

They had to part for air eventually. She gazed deeply into his eyes, her lips already missing the contact.

"S'Alexis home?" she asked, nearly breathless.

"No. She's sleeping over at her friend's house."

"Martha?"

"Out."

"Good." - she smiled as he kissed her lifted her of her feet, taking her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

They were quickly removing each other's clothing, leaving underwear to be the only thing left on their bodies by the time they got to the bed.  
>She turned the lights off.<br>"Kate, I wanna see you."  
>"Believe me, you don't."<br>He pushed her close, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. His fingers found her scar and her eyes got wet as he leaned in and kissed it, tracing a pattern over it with his fingers afterwards.  
>"It's ugly." - she said, insecure.<br>"It's beautiful." - he looked her in the eyes - "You're beautiful. Every single inch of you."  
>"No, I'm damaged. I'm filled with scars."<br>"I love scars. They are a reminder that you've been through something hard, but you're still standing. And you, Kate? You are still here. Standing. And I'm lucky enough to be standing here with you. This scar is just a proof of how strong you are. You're beautiful and I love you. Even your scars."  
>She knew he didn't just mean the bullet scars. He loved EVERY SINGLE scar. Her mom's murder, her 'walls'...<br>"You really do love me, don't you?" - by that time she was crying. Again…  
>"More than you will ever imagine."<br>"Thank you. For accepting me like this."  
>"Always." he smiled as both of them leaned in for a meaningful kiss.<p>

**So, what did you think? Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


End file.
